Destinies Intertwined, Sparks Fly
by Writerswand
Summary: Invincible Trainer, Pokemon Whisperer/unwilling and under age trainer, and the daughter of the devil.   Three Trainers. Different backgrounds. Many Pokemon. One goal: Save the legendary Pokemon of the world. The tale unfolds. Red/OC
1. Chapter 1

Each of us has a destiny,

For the good of mankind,

Or for the destruction of it.

We chose our own destiny,

No one else can choose it for us.

Do not let others influence you

To change what you want

Your destiny to be.

Because

You will lose sight of the road

To your destiny.

So stick to your choice

Of what your destiny will be

And you shall see

That you will do

The incredible.

-This is not by me, I found it

Part One; Invincible? Maybe Not

**Preface**

"There's no such thing as Invincible Steven," the girl spat.

"But there is my child, you are it, you are the only," Steven replied.

"Don't call me child! You only like ten years old then me!"

"24, but not the point, it is your destiny, your invincible, you have to-"

"What about that girl I see on TV? What's her face with all her Pokémon level 100?"

"She used rare candies, but you trained and trained without wearing yourself or your Pokémon out,"

"I only trained my Pip, I practically ignored my others,"

"But they still love you, you love them, you love all Pokémon, even the ones used for evil, you feel as if it's your duty to save them, your relationship with ALL of your Pokémon is greater than any other trainer on this planet,"

"So now it's about _love_ and _relationship_?"

"No, not exactly, that's part of what makes you invincible, You've never lost a battle,"

"Yes I have, every time I'm new to a region and some event gets me a new Pokémon without having to do anything,"

"Destiny," Steven breathed.

"Quit with the destiny!" the girl snapped.

"That doesn't count, you were new, your Pokémon not strong enough, but since then you've never lost a battle, am I right?"

"I've lost in the battle tower,"

"That doesn't count, those trainers train so hard their Pokémon just want to fall over and die,"

"I lost against you,"

"I find that an accomplishment on my behalf, beating the invincible one, but you beat me in the end, you don't give up,"

"I guess you're right, but everything sounds so corny,"

Steven laughed. "I guess your right there,"

**Chapter One**

Hello, my name is Jenny, and I am eleven years old, I was born in the Jhoto region but on my eleventh birthday my mom and I moved to Hoenn because Daddy told us he became a Gym Leader and he wanted me to grow up as a trainer in the Hoenn Region. As soon as I arrived I ended up helping some professor guy from being chased by a Pokémon. I knew a lot about Pokémon already, my Daddy taught me. I picked a torchic-I love water and fire Pokémon-grass is stupid-and helped him. Things just went up from there. I quickly beat my way up the Gym Leaders-including my Daddy-while kicking team aqua and magma ass along the way. Stupid Bastards. Then, I was on the Pokémon league I beat the Elite Four with ease then became the champion. Boy was he tough, especially with a fire starter. But luckily I had a Mightina that was almost as high level as my Blaze. My 'Stalker' "Keen eyes Scott" brought me to this place for awesome trainers. But that didn't satisfy me. I found my old friend Steven in a cave looking at rocks. So this is when past meets up with the Present:

"Steven, seriously, looking at rocks, aren't I better looking than _rocks_?" I laughed, hopefully he knew I was joking.

"Jenny....I'm 21 and your 11," he said quietly.

I shrugged. "I'll be 12 in a month,"

"Mind If I challenge you to a battle?"

I grinned. "Gladly,"

"No! blaze! get back up! I said get back up!" I cried out in frustration. I beat his Skarmory with ease, now I was on his fifth Pokémon, out of six. This was my fifth battle with Steven in a row. He healed my Pokémon and I challenged him again, he always accepted, reluctantly.

Steven laughed. "Boy is this fun!"

I shot him a nasty look and tossed out my second best. "Do your worse Wolf!"

Steven took him out and the rest of my Pokémon with ease. I collapsed to my knees, my fainted Pokémon in their ball capsules scattered around me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was defeated. My first real defeat since I beat the third Gym. How could he!?!? He's not even a fighter!!! Seriously! He's always told me he hated fighting. Why start now? With his talent...Arg! I couldn't bare it! Someone was stronger than me. I cried out with frustration, screaming with rage and frustration. Steven knelt down, quickly healed my Pokémon and turned back to his _rocks_.

"Come and challenge me again Steven! I promise you I will not lose again!" I screamed.

Steven didn't turn to face me. "Go home Jenners, you need sleep,"

I screamed out in pain of defeat and frustration. Steven couldn't do this to me!!! Tears streamed down my face as I gathered up my poke balls and ran out of the stupid cave. I didn't care where I went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stayed in my room for a week strait, doing nothing but sleeping, eating and drinking what my mom pushed under the door and weeping in self-pity. Boy was I self absorbed, the whole world revolved around me, everybody existed only to please my needs. One day my mom knocked on my door and told me Steven called her. I didn't want to see her face after she found out how I acted. I quickly wrote a note that said I remembered I had to do some earrings and then I climbed out my window to the roof and flew my Togetic to my secret base. It was cluttered with tables, cushions, dolls and posters. I sat on a cushion. I did not know what to do.

For the next few weeks I wandered around the Hoenn region board out of my mind. I used my phone to see if anyone wanted to battle me again but they were so boring they drove me to challenge the Pokémon League again and again, but that was boring as well. Sometimes I got into trouble I was so board, hehe I'm a pretty well known Fugitive here. So a few days before my twelfth birthday I was lounging around my secret base board out of my mind. I gathered up the courage and strength to go challenge Steven again. I flew Togetic to Meteor Falls and made my way to the back of the caves to where he was still looking at rocks. I snorted. He heard me and spun around when he saw me his face lit up.

"Ready to challenge me again?"

"You bet," I said solemnly.

Now you're caught up to the present. I was on my last Pokémon, a weak little level 15. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my last revive. I gave it to Blaze and his health returned, but not all the way. I was on Steven's last Pokémon and he just fainted the Pokémon I had out with one move. I called my Blaze out and used his last move-fire kick- I watched his Pokémon go weaker and weaker waiting for it to faint. It never did. I had nothing to fight with now. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for Steven to beat me again. It never happened. I slowly opened my eyes. Blaze had little energy buy Steven's Pokémon lay fainted on the rock floor! I did a little victory dance as Steven healed mine and his Pokémon. I gathered up my poke balls and threw them in my bag. Swinging my bag around my shoulder, Steven turned back around to his rocks.

"Congrats Jenny," he said handing me the money.

I took it and put it in my jeans pocket.

"You're going to continue to live in this cave?"

"Yes,"

"But I need your help, there's places in the Battle Frontier I don't know how to get to, a Sudowodo I don't know how to move-"

"Your board," It wasn't really a question. He spoke before I could respond.

"Why don't you go to a new region? You know what they are right? Almia, Jhoto..."

"I know, Kanto, Sinnoh," I grinned.

Steven shrugged. "Go home; your mom misses you,"

I winkled my nose and turned to leave.

"Can you do a favor for me?" he asked.

I turned to him. "What?"

"Go to my house," and he said no more.

I stood in front of the door to my house. I took a deep breath and entered. My mom was sitting at the table, eating popcorn and watching a re-run of an interview I had with that reporter and camera guy couple. I stared at her. Did she gain some weight?

"Hi Mom" I said.

I must have startled her or something because she spilled the popcorn all over the table and her lap. She jumped up and turned to me.

"Jenny!"  
I smiled as she fumbled for words.

"You seem happy," she said.

I nodded. "I defeated Steven,"

"Congrats Kenny," then her face fell, "bad news or good news?"

"Well let's get the bad news over with," I grinned.

"Your Dad's been receiving very...threatening threats, he wants us to move,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so young..."

"Mom, I've been all over Hoenn, I'm the champ, I..."

She smiled. "I'll tell you more when I find out but your Dad wants to keep us out of danger, the people who are blackmailing him could find us and get to him if they have seen your Pokémon,"

"Mom...the only bad people I've been around is Team Aqua and Magma and they don't seem capable,"

"It's not them,"

"Then-"

"I said I'll tell you more later,"

"The good news?"

"Were moving to a new region like you wanted, now,"

"Now?"

"Yes NOW, leave everything,"

"Even my phone?"

"Yes,"

I sighed and set my phone and bag on the table taking my poke balls out.

"Them too,"

"What!?!" I shrieked.

"I just told you about tracking Pokémon Jenny,"

"I can't leave them!"  
Just then Professor Birch walked in and handed a poke ball to my mom.

"That's Staraptor, he'll leave once you get where you need to go,"

My mom nodded. "Take care of her Pokémon,"

He looked at me as I clutched my Pokémon to my chest.

"Jenny...I'm sorry," he said gently taking the poke balls from me. I cried out as he left. How dare he take my friends from me!? Blaze...Wolf...My baby Togetic who I hatched from an egg...Tears streamed down my cheeks as my mom led me out of the house.

We landed on Dewford Beach as the Staraptor flew away.

"Thanks!" my mom called after it.

She then pulled out her phone and called the boat company. A few moments later she ended the call.

"The boat will be here soon, oh look; it's already on the horizon,"

"I know I heard the call but your phone?" I asked through tears.

"Right," she bent down and buried her phone on the sand.

Then I remembered.

"Mom I'll be right back!" I called back while running into the city on the island as my mom shouted after me. I entered Steven's house and spotted a poke ball on the table with a note attached. It read:

_Dear jenny, _

_I entrust you with my favorite Pokémon, take care of it, it'll be happy with you, remember, always do your best._

_-Steven_

I smiled and released the Pokémon. I cradled it in my arms and ran back to my mom.

"No no no! We can't bring anything!" My mom shouted over the roar of the boat.

"NO! I have to keep it! Steven asked me too!"

She sighed. "Well come on!"

I followed her inside the boat.

My mom sat with the pilot, telling him what to do and where to go, always the control freak. I sat in a crew room cradling the little Pokémon in my arms. I know this sounds corny but I've been thinking of this for a while and I want to name him Steven.

**So...I don't really play Pokemon anymore but I love this story, I think I could have came up with a better title though...How you like it? Remember; Always Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally on to the next chapter of my Pokémon fanfic! I knew what to write but I need to figure out how to work with the ideas and lay it out.**

**Chapter 3**

My mom walked down the hallway where I sat cradling my little Pokémon. The boat lurched to a stop and my mom's arms sprung out to sturdy herself on the walls of the boat.

"Were here," she said seeming a little queasy.

I nodded still blinking back tears as I walked off the boat into the sand of a small beach. My mom jumped off the boat and landed next to me as the boat sped away on the blue sea. My mom handed me a small bottle of something.

"What is this for?" I asked puzzled.

"Your Dad wants us to disguise ourselves…" she trailed. "Well at least you, I won't need much," she sounded distant,

I nodded, still a little confused and walked over to a little stream running towards the sea. This is where I dyed my hair. When I was finally done I looked at myself through the mirror-like coat on my little Pokémon, he was like a robotic Pokémon. I can't believe I can't remember his name! Anyways, my hair was now blond. At least it's better than its natural red-orange-brown color. I looked over at my mom and saw her standing at the edge of the forest.

"Come on Jenny," she said tapping her foot impatiently.

I ran over to her. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"A small town called Pallet town, your father got a house for us there," she informed.

I nodded, showing my understanding.

I ran through the woods cradling my baby in my arms, the bottle of hair dye jiggling in my sweat pants pocket. My mom ran a few feet to the left of me. I think we were almost there because the forest was opening up and mom said Pallet town was by the ocean.

It turns out I was right. We broke out of the forest and my mom went to the nearest house and opened the door. I followed her in. She went to the table and started making lunch, as soon as we got here too…

"I'm not really hungry," I said walking up the stairs to explore our new house. Apparently upstairs was only my room. I walked back downstairs and spotted a door by the stairs. That must be mom's room, I thought. I walked over at sat down at the table.

"Actually…," I trailed.

My mom laughed and handed me a sandwich. "Why don't you go outside?"

I looked up as I bit into it. "Ok," I said after swallowing.

I ran outside sandwich in hand with my little Pokémon behind me. I looked around. Pallet town was quite a small, boring, little town. I spotted a stream that led to the ocean. I ran over to it and sat down, dangling my feet in the beloved water. Little Pokémon followed me and I picked him up, cradling him as I ate my sandwich. I saw him eyeing the sandwich.

"Do you like cheese and bread?" I laughed giving him the last corner of it.

He devoured it very quickly, he must have enjoyed it. Then I had an idea. I picked him up and put him in the water, I didn't let go at first. I was surprised he was fine, he liked it! He swam around in the water, splashing happily. I kicked my legs around in the water, splashing him back. I smiled as I watched him swim down the stream. My smile faulted when he got to the sea. Was he leaving me? Then he turned back around. My smile grew as he neared me. He turned around again and swam back and forth playfully. I laughed at his silliness. When he turned around from the sea I heard someone speak.

"You the new girl?" asked a young, masculine voice.

Startled, I fell into the water. Screaming and struggling, I splashed around in the water, moving my arms around franticly. "I can't swim!" I cried.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" a boy with the same voice as before pleaded with me as he helped me out of the stream.

"T-Th-Thank you," I stuttered shivering.

"Well, well…you can go into the forest and change out of your wet clothes…I'll…I'll go get something," the boy said racing to the house next to mine.

I stood up and walked into the forest. I sat behind a tree and took off my wet clothes, setting them beside me. I then used my hands and wrung out my hair, which only had a few blond streaks in it now. When I got all of the water I could get out of my hair with my hands little Pokémon jumped out of the stream and onto my wet clothes. He then sat beside me. This caused my clothes to fall into the stream. I quickly reached over to try to grab them but the water soon swept them off to sea. I sighed just as a towel and quilt were set in the forest not far from me. I crawled over to them and used the towel to quickly dry off. I wrapped the towel around my body and wore the quilt as if it was a warm cloak. I was still freezing. I walked back over to the stream and sat down, as little Pokémon followed behind me. The boy's eyes widened.

"New girl has a Pokémon?" he asked.

"My name isn't new girl it's Jenny!" I snapped. "And of course I have a Pokémon, I'm the Hoenn champ!"

"That's not what Grandpa tells me, he says your mom and you came from Kanto and you know nothing of Pokémon," the boy explained.

I gritted my teeth together. Of course. "Well she must not have told you my Dad gave me him for my birthday," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, who's your Dad?"

"The fifth-"I started. "S trainer challenging the Pokémon league," I sighed.

"Do you like Beldoms?"

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Beldom, it's the name of the Pokémon you got there,"

I nodded, so that's the name.

"Well, my name's Red, but you may call me my favorite name, Gary…," he trailed.

"No, I'll call you Red, I'm not calling you anything you're not, it's your name, it fits you," I grinned. "Especially with the red hair," I continued.

"Well…uh…I think Gramps wanted me to do something today, see you later…uh…you can keep that," Red said walked into the nearest building with his hands in his baggy pants pockets.

I walked over to the back of my house and climbed up to the roof. I opened the window and dropped into my room. I didn't want to go in the normal way and explain all this to my mom. I walked over to my bed and dropped the quilt and towel to the floor. I picked up a set of clothes. This is new. I quickly put the clothes on. I loved this! It was like a trainer's uniform! In Hoenn I just wore my normal clothes. I always wanted this! It was sort of old though…not the new style…but who cares! It's still a trainer's uniform, and I was excited. I had long boots meant for running in, comfortable blue pants that were made of a stretchy material for all the sort of things trainers had to do. The shirt was a white turtleneck tank top vest with a zipper running up the middle of the front. I had a dark blue t-shirt underneath and gloves. Then my computer made the noise that told me I had an email. I walked over to it and sat down. I opened the mail and saw a picture. It was of a girl about my age-a little older- who looked a lot like me and wore the exact same clothes I wore now! Except they looked newer. She stood by a Blastoise, a baby squirtle, a bird Pokémon I couldn't name, the purple blob of ditto, and two other Pokémon I couldn't name. These and the bird are probably from Kanto. My Dad only told me about the legendaries and starters of this region. The girl had her hands on her hips and looked proud of herself. Her shining smile matched the golden badge of the Kanto Champ. Then I read the words under the picture. Rose Bright. Bright's my mom's maiden name, Rose is her first. My mouth fell open. I knew my mom was of Kanto decent, my parents met when she moved to the Jhoto region where my Dad was a new trainer, but I didn't know my mom was a trainer! Neither less the Hoenn champ! I grinned. I thought I got everything from my Dad, but I beat him. I wonder if I could beat mom? I wonder where her Pokémon are? I wanted to run downstairs and talk with her about everything, but…she wanted to start new. She won't talk about the past when were supposed to be different people. I'll talk to her later, but not right now. I sighed and climbed down from my room where my Beldom waited for me. I spotted tall grass beyond the exit of the town.

"Do you want to play?" I asked picking him up and placing him in my mom's old bag.

As soon as I stepped foot into the tall grass a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around startled and came face to face with a man who looked about 50, with grey hair and a white lab coat that Professor Birch wore in the Hoenn region, except Birch is like 35. Birch…Steven…Brendan…I missed all of my old friends so badly.

"Don't go in there without a Pokémon!" he shrieked.

I was going to tell him off. I had a Pokémon and a whole regions worth of experience but before I could say anything he pulled me into the building where Red ran in. He pulled me to a small table with three poke balls on it. Red stood there.

"Hey Jenny," he smiled.

"Hi, Red," I grinned.

"Good you're acquainted, Jenny right? Pick a Pokémon," the old man said.

"OK?" I said unsurely, picking one up. I read the label. Bulbisaur. Ew, gross, a grass Pokémon. I don't like grass Pokémon. I put it down and picked up the two others that contained Squirtle and Charmander. I like Water and Fire. I know…I like water and I can't swim. Well one reason is that with a water Pokémon I don't have to worry about drowning. I really have to learn how to swim. I hesitated on the squirtle, my mom had one. If I choose him it may please her…no. I want a Charmander. Dad told me the last evolution isn't considered a dragon but looked like one and can fly.

"I choose Charmander!" I grinned setting Squirtle down and releasing the little Charmander.

"Do you want to name her?" The old man asked.

It's a girl?!? My Blaze-Hoenn starter- was a guy. No one ever gets female starters. Everyone I know has male starters. I grinned and shook my head.

"Well I'm Professor Oak," he said as he turned to Red who was holding the Squirtle. I rolled my eyes. Then something caught my eye on another table. Two pokedexes. They looked different from Hoenns. Oak must have caught me looking at them.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said handing one to me and one to Red.

"I would like you to gather information on the Pokémon of Kanto," he said.

"Ok…"I trailed walking away. That wasn't weird or anything.

I was almost out the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"I challenge you to a battle," Red grinned.

**That would make a good ending but…oh well.**

"You shouldn't have, I'll kick your ass," I grinned.

"Potty mouths can't beat Red," he said.

"Are we speaking in third person now?" I laughed releasing my Charmander.

Red released his squirtle.

"Charmander! Scratch!" I exclaimed. Perfect hit.

"Squirtle! Withdraw!" Red ordered.

The battle continued and I won. My Charmander was weak though. Red bent down, healed are Pokémon and handed me my winnings.

I accepted it and ran out of the building to the nearest town laughing. I battled trainers along the way with ease. I can't wait until I get to the first Gym Leader and actually have a challenge. I started to leave when I saw an old man lying in the road. I walked over to him and was about to step around when he grabbed my ankle.

"I'm not letting anyone pass!" he cried.

A woman turned to me. "Sorry, my father hasn't had his coffee yet,"

"It's like four," I said raising an eyebrow.

The woman shrugged.

I sighed and walked to the other exit of the town. After a walking a bit I came to a little pond. I knelt down and used a bit more of the hair dye to dye my hair back to blond. I then entered the tall building looming over me. A policeman stood by the entrance.

"Show me your first badge or you can't get into the Pokémon league," he said.

The Pokémon league? Already? Here? Wow. "I'm the Hoenn Champ," I grinned.

The policeman laughed. "Yea, and I'm the legendary Steven,"

I pursed my lips together and walked back to the town in which I came from. Since when was Steven legendary? I did everything he did!

**This would also make a good chapter break but…oh well.**

The old man was standing up now. I tried to get past him but he grabbed me by the elbow.

"You're a trainer right? Let me teach you how to capture a Pokémon!" he exclaimed.

I tried to pull away, that old man's grip was strong! I did though. "I'm not a newbie old man!"I snapped running into the forest. I ran through the forest beating trainers and catching a Pikachu along the way. Then I got to the next town, the town of the first Gym Leader-Brock- according to my map. I ran over to the Gym Leaders place. The doors were locked. I started banging on the doors until I noticed how dark it was. It's like seven PM. I sighed and made my way to the town's Pokémon center and rented a room.

**So….how you like it? R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally one to my next chappie of my Pokemon fanfiction! Noticed I slightly changed the title to this? It seemed to abstract...vague...it still seems that though...oh well. So...I finish Jenny's time in Kanto in this chapter. In my next chapter I will be finishing Jenny's time in Sinnoh. I don't have much on her in that region. Then on to Part Two! That will only be a chapter or two, I really don't have much on that character. Then the really cool things begin in Part Three and a Part Four (the final Part)**

**So...hopefully I will find out that someone besides my freind Jojo is reading this sometime soon...**

_**WritersWand**_

_**Destinies Intertiwned; Sparks Fly**_

**_Chapter 4_  
**

The next morning I rose early and headed straight to the first gym. I passed through the first-and only- trainer easily. It was a breeze. The Gym Leader? A strong wind. I beat his first two Pokémon-rock type, which fire is supposed to be bad against-with one or two hits each. Brock's third and final Pokémon was the one that you could say was difficult.

"You think your good little girl? Let's see how you fair against this one!" he cried tossing a poke ball out and a Pokémon appeared, I don't bother to remember it's name, that's what a Pokedex is for, right?

I tossed my head back and laughed. "You think you're funny? Charmander! Use Scratch!" I cried.

She did, but it barely did any damage. I groaned as Brock's Pokémon used a move on Charmander and she now looked half fainted. The battle slowly continued on with me using up my stock of potions. I slowly grew sick of it, getting more bored by the second.

"Charmander! Use scratch then quickly end him with a fire move of your choice!" I cried, frustrated and annoyed.

It fell and Brock withdrew it. "Hey, that's-" he said handing me the rock badge.

I took it and flashed him a grin, my blond hair falling over my shoulder. "Whatever it takes to win, right?" I laughed as I skipped out and used my map to get out of town. Before I got far out of town one of Oak's aids stopped me.

"Um…Jenny…your mother wanted me to give you a note," he said handing a slip of paper to me before running off.

"Thanks!" I called after him as I unfolded the folded piece of paper.

_Jenny,_

_Good Luck. Remember always; don't over exert yourself!_

_Come back home sometimes._

_Love, Mom_

_PS, Be careful. _

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the little piece of paper before tossing it in a trash can. She was calling that small, little, pathetic town home already? I mean, come on. I sighed as I checked my map. The next Gym Leader was past these mountains. Just great…I really wish I still had my Togetic right now…

.

That was the start of my Kanto adventure. I don't want to bore you of a normal trainer's life so I'm going to skip a few parts okay? Good, cause I'm going to do it rather you like it or not. That's who I am, Jennifer Bright. Yeah…I've decided upon myself I'm taking my up my mother's maiden name.

.

I was trying to get into Saffron city so I could challenge the fifth Gym. In this region you can challenge the Gyms out of order so the only ones I have left is the last one on the town near my new hometown and this one that I'm trying to get to now. My Charmander's a Charizard now so I can fly around on her. Thank God, that makes everything a lot easier. Some old gave me this green colored tea. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it. It smelled nasty, or at least to me, but that's coming from the girl who hates both tea and coffee. Yuck.

.

Right now I'm in some little town named…uh…I think it was Lavender Town. Yeah, something like that. Anyways, there was a cool looking tower in it so I decided to go in it. I walked in the tower and saw a lot of people crying, sobbing, and muttering to themselves. I walked to a staircase and a lady in weird cloths stopped me.

"You came to appreciate the Pokémon departed for the afterlife? Bless your heart girl," she said.

"Thanks…" I trailed as I walked up the staircase. Red was there. Red! I haven't seen him since I challenged the second Gym and he battled me…and I beat him, of course. Well, I mean, I've seen glimpses of him as I ran through Kanto sleeping in Pokémon centers and sleeping under the stars on those endless nights, but not in close proximity like this! I walked over to him and poked his shoulder grinning.

He turned to me. "Hey Jenny, I was just looking for a Marowak, there are a million Cubones here but I can't find the evolution of it,"

"There are Cubones here? I wanted one…" I trailed looking around.

Red laughed. "Before I leave do you want to battle?"

I shook my head. "Not at the moment," I said turning to the next staircase.

Red grabbed my arm. "Coward? Afraid you're going to lose?" he grinned.

I turned to him. "What did you say?"

.

"Jenny, I'm really sorry, sorry with chocolate and a cherry on top, pretty please let me go heal my Pokemon now," Red apologized, doing a little more butt kissing than what was necessary.

Charmander beat the boy's Pokémon quickly and after that I pinned him to the ground. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. I walked to the next staircase and up it, laughing. As I advanced levels I had to battle these weird, possessed ladies. When I beat their Gastlies and Haunters they seemed relived, something must be bothering the Pokémon. I shrugged it off as I reached the top floor. I saw these blond dudes dressed in black. Wait! I've seen these people before! Team Rocket! I saw them once in Mount Moon, what were they doing here?

.

I dove and hid behind a wall of graves. I sat on my knees as I watched what was happening.

"This one will be our sacrifice!" one exclaimed.

Sacrifice? They were holding a Marowak. Then I heard whimpers coming from the area next to me. I looked over and saw a little Cubone cowering in the corner.

"Is that you Mama?" I asked him.

A nod. I picked the baby Cubone up and held him in my lap along with my Beldom.

.

I couldn't believe what was happening. They killed her! I bit my lip. I wanted to run out there and beat all of them…but what would that do? They already killed her; there was no bringing her back. Besides, I was exhausted. My mom specifically told me not to over exert myself and to be careful. There was so many of them…I clutched my Beldom and Cubone to my chest. I bent my head down so my chin was against my neck as I squeezed my eyes shut.

.

I placed the two Pokémon in my bag for I had no extra poke balls for them and called out my Charizard after the Team Rocket Grunts scattered. I flew out the opening in the roof and landed her on a little path outside of Lavender Town. I didn't know what to make of this all…While waiting for the Grunts to leave I accidently nodded off and I wasn't so tired anymore, but wide awake. Then I had an idea, battling always helps ease my mind, helps my thoughts avert from things I don't want to be thinking about. I ran forward into the passage between Lavender and Saffron. Half way through the passage the guard there stopped me.

"No! No one is allowed into Saffron until further notice!" he cried as I tried to push by him. When I almost got to the door he leaped over his desk…I sighed as I turned back to the door.

The guard retreated back to his desk. "Boy am I thirsty,"

My eyes lit up as a spark shot from my mind. The tea! I grabbed the bottle out of my bag and held it up to drink it; I scrunched my nose up at the smell. The guard saved me.

"Is that…tea?" he asked.

I nodded and placed the bottle on his desk.

"For me?"

I nodded.

He took a big gulp of it. "Wow, I have to share this with other guards," He took another swig. "Oh, go ahead girl,"

I grinned and ran ahead into the city. Saffron at last! I didn't bother to look around; I had a Gym to get to. I didn't bother looking at the scenery; I had a Gym to get through. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Gym. I ran to it but found the door blocked by a Team Rocket Grunt. What was he doing here?

"Move," I said.

"No, go along and play little girl," he said.

I squinted my eyes as they shot daggers at him and stood where I was. He didn't challenge me to a battle; he just did a little scoff of a laugh and ignored him. I noticed a Gym liked building next door. Two Gyms in one city? I decided to go in it. I got through the trainers and to the leader. It was all fighting type so it was really easy. When I finished all the leader did was offer me two Pokémon, I chose the one that looked like a girl cheerleader/wrestler.

"What about my badge?" I asked.

The big man laughed. "This isn't a real Gym, the city closed me down decades ago…but you look familiar, have you challenged me before?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. What was he talking about? I shook my head. "I'm new to Kanto,"

He didn't seem to be listening. "Oh! Little Rosie from next door!" he cried, in remembrance. "What are you doing here? You a trainer now?"

I tilt my head sideways in confusion. Little Rosie from next door? "I don't live here…?"

He laughed. "Sure you don't, not anymore you don't, being the Champ and all,"

My eyes widened. He knew I'm the Hoenn Champ? "How did you-"

He cut me off. "What do you mean? They always show that kind of stuff on TV-he laughed-you've always been the joker—hey, you got your hair dyed?"

"No," I lied shaking my head. Then I remembered something. That email—Rose Bright. Little Rosie…Kanto Champ. Speaking of emails…that wasn't from my mom; I wonder who it was from…?

"Do you mean Rose Bright? I'm her daughter, Jenny," I told him.

"Oh, sorry Jenners, you look quite like your mother,"

I nodded. Oh! "Um…someone sent me an email earlier this month about my mom as Kanto Champ, was it you?"

He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, I didn't know you even existed until now,"

.

I said thanks anyways before leaving. The Grunt still stood in front of the real Gym. I sighed as I wandered around the city. As I past a tall building I heard faint snoring. I looked over a saw a Grunt leaning against the door, sleeping. I walked over to him and poked his shoulder. He fell to the ground.

"Sorry," I mouthed as I stepped over him and into the building.

I entered it wide eyed. It was deserted! And it was high time in the business world right now. I took the elevator to the top floor and saw in through a window. A mean looking guy-wait! He's the Team Rocket Boss! - stood in front of a secretary looking woman and the President of this place. On the opposite side of the room I saw a door that was closed. It looked like one of those doors you would need a key card for.

I ran down the stairs and came to a floor scattered with a bunch of Team Rocket junkies. I quickly ravaged the place for the key card. After being a guy I found it on the floor not far behind him. I picked it up and started finding my way to that door.

.

There! At the end of that hallway was the door! I started running to it when I slammed into a person that walked out of another hallway. I bounced back and landed on the floor, slamming my head against the wall. The last thing I knew was I swirling into a world of unconsciousness.

.

I came spinning back into reality by a familiar sounding voice. I opened my eyes and saw Red standing before me, holding my arm as if to keep my steady. When he saw me wake he let his arm fall.

"Red? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You shouldn't be talking, what about you?"

I shrugged as well. "Well The Gym wasn't open…and…I don't really know but I found this key card…oh! We need to get to the president!" I said dragging him to the door. I slid the card into the slot and the door sprang open. We ran in and together we battled the boss and his junkies.

.

After Team Rocket evacuated the building Red sort of left as well, shortly before the Gym Leader left as well. I left after the President thanked me and handed me a master ball. I thanked him and left. I took the elevator back to the first floor and then ran to the Gym. I got through it rather quickly-even though it was quite confusing- and to the Gym Leader.

And guess who would be there getting their badge? Oh, No body but my one and only rival Red. He turned and placed his badge in his pocket and started walking out, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Red grinned when he saw me. "When I saw you in that hallway I was going to ask you for a battle…" he trailed,

"Now would not be a good time," I said gesturing to the Gym leader.

Red shrugged. "I have better places to be anyways," He jumped off the ledge and exited the Gym.

I turned my attention to the Gym Leader as she spoke. "You ready to battle now?"

"Yes, Yes I am," I grinned.

.

So. I said I didn't want to bore you with the boring aspects of a trainer's life. After that nothing else really cool happened. When I tell a story I want it to be fun, exciting, thrilling, maybe even throw in some swear word and curses—haha. That's me for you—Jennifer Bright. What I'm doing right now? Well right now I collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor and now I'm sitting in the hallway outside the Pokémon Champ's room before going in. After beating Saffron's Gym I flew to the city with the final Gym. Turns out the Gym leader was the boss of Team Rocket. After I beat him he made this whole 'Your battle made me turn to good,' I didn't believe him. I have this thing-I guess you can call it a sixth sense- where I can tell if people are lying or telling the truth. He was _sooo_ lying.

Then after he made his little speech he did this cool disappearing act. I stood in his Gym Leader spot and pretended to be the Gym Leader; it was actually kind of fun. Then I made my way through Victory Road, it was a little confusing but I figured it out. Then I challenged the Pokémon League. It was easy—but I'm still tired. But not too tired that I can't face this Champ, whoever they are.

I stood up and entered the room. I stopped in mid step, my jaw fell wide open and my eyes grew at who stood in the center of the room.

The Kanto Champ was no one but Red.

"You surprised to see me Jenny? I just recently beat the old champ, it was a quick defeat for that sucker," he grinned.

"Who was it?" I asked softly.

Red shrugged. "I don't know, some guy,"

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God it wasn't my Mom…but then…why would it be? She's not the type to stay in a room, someone surely replaced her.

"So are you ready Jenny?" Red asked.

"I don't know, I need to get my hair done, and my nails painted-"I began.

Red rolled his eyes.

"You bet," I grinned.

Wow. I stood in the center of the room holding the Kanto Champ ribbon that my mom has as well. Red sat slumped on the ground on his knees before me, his poke balls scattered around me. Red actually gave me quite the challenge. I hardly beat him. I smiled and knelt down and offered him a hand. He looked up at me and took it. I pulled him up.

I held my fist out towards him. "Friends?"

Red pumped my fist with his, "Friends," He grinned.

I laughed as Oak came running into the room. "Red! I came as soon as I heard- you did it! You actually did-oh? What do we have here?" he asked.

"Jenny beat me, she's the new champ," Red said.

Oak nodded towards me. "Congrats Jenny," He turned to both of us. "Now why don't we head back home to Pallet Town, your families miss you, especially your mom Jenny,"

I nod as we race back to Pallet Town, the scenery a blur as we run by. I grin as I call out my Charizard and jump on its back. I wave and stick my tongue out at the grounded Red. He calls out his bird Pokémon and flies up to the skies. He flies along side of me. I command Charizard to flick her tail towards Red. Red's bird swoops towards Charizard and does a spiral around her. I laugh as we continue our sky games.

.

We land on the roof of my house. We both call our Pokémon back into our poke balls in unison and slide off of the roof to the ground below. I grin at Red before entering my house, followed by Red. My mother stops what she's doing inside and runs to us.

"Jenny! I just saw that battle on TV! You were amazing!-she turned to Red- you were amazing too honey," she said.

Red nodded.

"Was your challenger hard too mom?" I asked without thinking.

"What?" my mom asked surprised.

Red's eyes widened. "I should have known! Your guy's last name is Bright! That was the last name of one of the former Kanto Champs! So cool!" Red shrieked.

Oh yeah, Mom did decide to use her maiden name when we came here…

My mom bit her lip and nodded. She turned to me and I saw the look in her eyes. I hated that. I wanted to tear that look from her face. Bad news was coming and I knew what it was. We had to move—again.

I lowered my head and turned to Red. "Red-" I began. I couldn't finish. My voice broke as tears began to form in my eyes.

Red's face became creased with lines of sincerity. "What's a matter Jenners?"

"We have to move…I can't explain much more but would you take my Pokémon for me?" I asked handing him my seven poke balls. I say seven because I had to get a seventh one for my Beldom. He evolved into a Metatang and couldn't fit in my bag anymore. My mom excused herself and said she'll be waiting at the sea to get a boat.

Red nodded and took them without question. "I'll take very good care of them, maybe sometime you can come get them back," he said putting them in his pack.

I turned to him from the open door way. I didn't think that would happen but I smiled and nodded anyways. "Maybe,"

_ Then Red leaned in and kissed me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! (to whatever little amount of readers I have, lol) I got the next chapter...it's a long one...and it may feel...like it;s too much...what? I'm impatient! **

**Oh! and I found out on my email that someone story alerted this! YAY! Ok...I post chappie now...**

**WritersWand**

**Destinies Intertwined; Sparks Fly**

**Part I; Invincable? Maybe Not.**

**Chapter 5  
**

"You okay Jenners?" My mom asked me.

I nodded as a few stray tears ran down my cheeks but my eyes remained relatively dry. I had acted like a brat, a big baby ever since I left Hoenn to go to Kanto, I've been acting like a brat since I met my best friend, until I met Red.

My relationship with Red started out rocky, I don't know where it is now, but I know my Pokémon are fine with him. I had to leave my first baby-Steven- with him because he evolved into a Metatang and was too large for me to bring to Sinnoh, but my mom couldn't stop me from bringing my second baby.

My mom nodded as she left the dark room where I sat on the floor. I picked up my almost empty bag and pulled out my Cubone. I lifted him up and placed him on my lap.

"Cubone," he whimpered softly.

"Its okay, Mama is here, Mama may be confused but Mama is here," I whispered softly in his ear as I clutched him to my chest.

.

_My eyes widened as Red's lips pressed against mine. His hands were unmoving as they rested on my back. My arms were wrapped around him as if I was giving him a hug. I pulled away from Red._

_ "I'm really sorry, but I really have to go now," I said turning to the boat my mom called. She was inside already. I turned back to Red._

_ "Love you Red," I said with a soft smile before climbing on the boat._

_ Hopefully he won't get upset that I left the kiss like that. Hopefully he thinks those three words were meant in a best friend like tone. They did sound like that right? Cause that's all it is! Seriously! I'm only twelve! I don't want a boyfriend! Ew! I shook my head as I walked through the boat. I don't know if my opinion on Red would change when I grew older…_

_._

I sprang up in bed, my hated red-orange-brown hair sticking to the sweat on my skin. It was summer, and hot. Every night this week that reoccurring dream keeps probing into my sub-conscious self. I keep dreaming about that one event. Sure it didn't happen quite like that. I was in my house, Red was holding my Pokémon so his hands weren't on my back, his lips were gently on mine and it really only lasted for a second or two. Did I even say 'Love you Red?' …I don't remember, everything of my past lives are a blur. I pulled myself off the bed and onto the plush carpet. I wriggled my toes in the carpet as I smoothed down the old, faded t-shirt I wore to bed.

I walked over to my desk and pulled open the first drawer. There-all folded up was my trainers uniform. I put it away since my mom and I had gotten to Sinnoh, we've been here for a number of months, not quite a year. Instead I closed the drawer and pulled my newly washed outfit off of the top of my desk. I slipped into the outfit.

.

My new friend-Cody- and I have been thinking about becoming Sinnoh trainers. We haven't put anything to it though. I sat in my desk chair, spun around, and wheeled over to the opposite side of the room where my mirror was, two bottles of hair dye in my hand. I spent the next while dying my hair. When I was finished my hair was now very dark brown with a lot of dark blue streaks in it. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

Now I'm Sinnoh's Jen Bright!

I giggled to myself as I walked downstairs. My mom was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I walked over to the pantry and got myself a peanut bar, unwrapped it and threw the wrapper in the trash. I walked over to the table and leaned against it. My mom was doing the crossword. I read the clue my mom's pen was on. 'Fire Dragon look alike'

I was about to answer when my mom wrote in 'Charizard' I nodded as she went to the next clue. This one seemed to stump her. She bit the top of the pen like we do in frustration. 'Fire Ape.'

"Infernape," I told her.

My mom wrote it in. "How did you know that?"

I paused for a moment; silent…I shook my head. How did I know that?

"I don't know," I said.

That section of the clues was labeled 'Sinnoh.' I've never been here before we moved…My mom asked me the rest of the clues and I answered them all without a moment's hesitation. I clasped my hand over my mouth as her eyes widened.

"Have you've ever been beyond the tall grass outside of town?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, Cody and I have never been anywhere but here, besides, even if I did I would even had to go to the island north of the Pokémon league to find out some of the answers to those clues," I explained.

My mom's eyes widened. "You know of that island…? But you can only get there from that port in that snow city which I can't recall the name…"

"You mean Snowpoint? ….wait, how did you know that?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You remember how I told you I was born in Kanto, moved to Jhoto, met your dad and that's where I put away my trainers life?"

I nodded.

"Well I didn't go straight to Jhoto from Kanto,"

I didn't respond.

"I went to Sinnoh, to challenge the Gyms and Pokémon League here,"

My eyes widened. "Did you accomplish it?"

She nodded.

"So you're the Kanto champ as well as the Sinnoh one!"

She nodded slowly. "Now there's a new, younger, Champ in my place,"

"Of course," I swallowed the last bit of my bar and looked around. "Well, I'm going to go outside and swim in the pond," I said going to the bathroom to change into my bathing suit.

.

I swam around in the pond in the neighborhood of Twinleaf town. Cody sat in the grass at the edge of the pond, feet dangling over the water. He wore jean shorts, an orange and white striped tee, and had blond spiky hair. He kind of looked like a nerd, but that was fine. I liked nerds. No-in a friend way, I was only thirteen for crying out loud! Well…since a few weeks ago.

"Why don't you ever go swimming?" I asked him.

"I don't like it, I like grass, it's soft," he grinned.

I laughed. "I hate grass, it's itchy,"

I learned how to swim months ago, and I loved it. My mom called me a fish. I'm also a contradiction. I like water and fire. I dove underwater and saw fishes swimming around; they were mainly orange but a little yellow. I glimpsed Cody's pale feet in the water. I swam over to him and gripped his ankle. I pulled him in. He yelped as he hit the cold water. He splashed around for a few moments.

"It's only six feet deep, you can almost touch the bottom Code," I rolled my eyes.

He stopped and swam in place. "I know, I was pulling your leg," he grinned.

"Didn't work,"

He shrugged and pulled himself onto dry land. "Hey, I was reading something-"

"Aren't you always?" I asked climbing out of the water.

He ignored me and continued as I pulled my towel off of a tree limb. I listened as I dried off. "It talked about the legendaries of Sinnoh,"

My eyes widened. "You have me,"

"There are these three Pokémon that dwell in lakes, and one lake is just around the corner!" he exclaimed getting excited.

I grinned as I pulled on my cloths over my bathing suit. "What are your waiting for? Come on!" I said grabbing his arm and racing towards the lake.

When we got to the forest entrance that led to the lake I dropped his arm.

"We will probably have to swim across the lake…or dive under it…" Cody trailed.

"Or something," I grinned walking in.

.

Our plan was spoiled.

When we walked in we were greeted by two black haired Hench persons.

"You came to rescue the Professor and his grandson? Well that's not going to-"one began.

"What are you talking about! We just wanted to see Mespirit!" Cody cried.

"So you don't know them?" the female asked pointing to an old man and a boy in a red cap.

"No!" I cried struggling to get free of the male Hench persons grip. Cody shook his head.

"But we still can't let you get that Legendary-" the male began.

I cut him off by whispering to Cubone-he's always in the bag I carry around- to use bone club. It hit his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Cubone did the same to the female.

Cody nodded and grinned. I returned his grin as I fell to my knees and crawled throw the tall grass to reach the old man and boy, Cody did the same behind me. I watched a scene unfold from behind the two strangers. A short woman with purple and pink hair loomed above us.

"So are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to make you?" she asked in a demon-sweet voice.

The boy shook his head stubbornly. The old man-his Grandfather I think- ever so slightly turned his head towards me. Three Poke balls fell out of his lab coat pocket and into the grass.

"Oops," he mumbled in a mischievous-like voice.

The boy bent down and picked up a Poke ball when the woman turned to face the old man. He looked out towards the lake and muttered loopy things. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the boy, who now had a little Chimchar in front of him.

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Get a Poke ball and help my grandson," the old man whispered faintly while the woman was distracted.

"But I already-" I started.

"Please," he argued.

I sighed, why was everyone so freaking obstinate…or is it stubborn? Whatever. I picked up a Poke ball and opened it. The little penguin Pokémon came out. Piplup. Cody already held a grass Pokémon in his hands.

"Turtwig," I whispered.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said before jumping up and running to the boy, Cody by my side. The woman now had a Misamaguis by her side. I groaned mentally. Her Pokémon looked much more experienced than ours. I should use my Cubone, but that would lead them to unnecessary and unwanted conclusions.

"Piplup, bubble,"

"Turtwig, razor leaf!"

"Chimchar…ember,"

We said our commands in unison. Red, blue, and green shot out towards the purple Pokémon. It held its ground but fainted after a few moments.

_'Ha, weak,'_ I thought.

The woman narrowed her eyes and withdrew her Pokémon. "See you later darlings," she said running off, her newly awakened Hench persons scrambling behind her as she shouted curses at them for letting two _children_ get by them. I'm thirteen bi-uh…lady! I'm trying to cut off on my swearing okay?

The old man and boy turned to us. "Thank you, come back to our town with us so we can properly give you our thanks, it's only down the road." the old man said.

"but-" I started.

"It will take no more than ten minutes," he said.

I nodded as Cody and I followed them.

.

I stood in a lab like building with Cody by my side, the old man before me, and the boy by his side.

"I'm Professor Rowan and this is my grandson Lucas," the old man said.

"I'm Cody and this is Jen," Cody answered for me.

"Piplup and Turtwig eh? You can keep them, consider it a gift…but…I want you to do me a favor. Become trainers and collect data on Pokémon, there's not many willing trainers anymore…" he trailed holding two familiar gadgets in his hands. Pokedexes, he said they were. They were similar to Hoenn's and Kanto's. I didn't bother to ask about the few trainers, I think I knew, and no…not just because of that weird lady.

Cody's eyes widened as we took the Pokedexes. "A trainer Jen! Oh boy Oh boy oh boy! I'm going to head out now!" he said excitedly as he ran out of the building.

"You have quite an outgoing friend there," Rowan said.

"Seems hyper to me," Lucas mumbled.

He ignored him. "Want to nick name your Piplup?"

"Hmm..how about Pip?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

I nodded as I headed out of the building. When I left I heard the doors crash open and someone bump into me. I stumbled forward and turned to face Lucas.

"Hi?" I asked.

"Hi…" he trailed.

It was silent for a few moments. "OK, what do you want?"

"Well…uh…" he bit his lip.

"Well, I have places to go, people to see so I'm just going to excuse myself," I said turning away from him and running back to Twinleaf town to tell my mom what happened.

…

"Wow, that was exhilarating, but exciting, here's your badge," the young female Gym Leader of the Snowpoint Gym. I think her name was Candice.

"Thank you," I said taking the badge from her. I turned away and started walking towards the exit. I slipped on the ice and fell on my butt on the cold ice. A kindly trainer knelt down and helped me up.

"Thank you!" I grinned as I walked out the door. And who would I greet? None other but the persistent Lucas! His breaths were long and ragged, as if he's been running.

"Doesn't it hurt to breathe in cold air?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, we need to get to Lake Acuity now!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arm before running to the lake. I bugged him for an explanation but he gave none. Soon enough we reached the lake. Surprisingly there were no Hench persons; they must be hiding in the trees. I say this because standing before my best friend Cody was a short, man with spiky blue and yellow hair. I wanted to touch it! It looked cool.

I ran up to Cody and stood by him, Lucas was behind him. That's when I noticed something. A Torterra and an Infernape lying fainted in the snow. I nodded and Cody took a step back. I withdrew my Empoleon-Pip- to face the man's Pokémon. It was unfamiliar, it must be of another region, and I seemed to only have this mystery talent with Sinnoh things.

He laughed. "little girl beat me? I think not,"

My eyes narrowed. "Pip, Hydro Cannon, make sure to splash him a bit as well," I said through gritted teeth.

The water blasted back both the Pokémon and his trainer. The Pokémon seemed weak but it was still able to manage to swipe at Pip.

"Metal claw!" I exclaimed.

Pip clawed at the Pokémon twice and he fainted. I grinned as the blue and yellow haired man frowned. "Next time-Next time,"

I rolled back my head and laughed. "Next time? Just leave already," I said as he scurried out of the lake side area.

Cody slapped me on the back. "Wow Jen that was amazing!" he said.

"It was, wasn't it?" I grinned.

He nodded before withdrawing his Staraptor. "Well, I have a final Gym Leader to beat, see ya," he said taking to the skies.

"Oh no you don't! I'll get there first!" I cried withdrawing my Togetic-I hatched him from an egg, he evolved.

"Wait! Jen!" Lucas cried grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked turning to him. "Hurry up; I have a annoying nerd to beat,"

"Um…Jen…I was just wondering, if you would want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"A date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" he trailed sheepishly.

"Well…I'm not one to date, but whatever, how about after I beat the Gym Leader in Sunishore?"

"Yeah, meet at the light house, I think you can spot it,"

I nodded. I was a little disappointed I didn't get to touch that weird guy's cool hair so I ruffled Lucas's soft brown hair. I swear he blushed. Then I took off to the skies.

…

So…I'm going to skip a bit in my little tale. Alright? …Why? Because when nothing spectacular happens I get bored, and I'm sure you will too. Why tell the boring aspects of a trainers life? …My date with Lucas? Bleh. It was cool I guess. I think Lucas now thinks were officially dating now…well…I guess we are, since we-okay, he- made a second. I don't really care, as long as I can beat the champ. Speaking of champs- I'm in the Pokémon league right now. I just beat the Elite Four and I'm in the hallway before entering the champ's room. I let out a long breath as I leaned against the wall.

"Challenging the Champ too?" asked a feminine voice to the right of me.

I looked over and saw a girl sitting on the ground, Poke balls on her belt, a Charizard by her side. Charizard…reminds me of Kanto. I shook my head. Megan looked like a mix between a skater chick, a Goth, and an Emo. No one could describe her style, because she didn't really have one. In her mouth was a tooth pick. She told me once it keeps her away from smoking, since a tooth pick in your mouth feels the same.

"Hey Meg," I grinned.

"Jen, long time no see" she nodded.

I laughed. Meg and I were a troublesome duo. In Hoenn I was solo, here I have a twin. We like mischief, it's fun. She found away to sneak into Pastoria's Wild Safari without paying, don't worry, that's not all we do—but it's fine, what we do is just everyday mischief not arrestable stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting, I'll challenge the Champ in a bit, go ahead," she said coolly pushing back her red hair.

I tucked a strand of my brown streaked blue hair behind my ear and nodded, heading into the champs room. My eyes widened. The Champ was the girl that gave me my Togetic's egg! I also met her grandma and she helped my help Physducks. I laughed.

"Cynthia, I have come to challenge you, as a trainer coming to beat the Champ,"

She laughed, pushing her wavy blond hair off her shoulders. "Well Jen, I'm not so sure about the beating part, but let's start," she said summoning her Pokémon.

…

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room back in my house in Twinleaf town. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

A week.

It's been a week since I beat the Sinnoh Champ. Why I didn't record from then to now? Well it wasn't that spectacular. What? I beat two other Champ's didn't I? Whatever, anyways, I don't really like recording battles into this little tale of mine anyways.

I pulled myself from my bed and stood up, my feet sinking into the carpet. I changed out of my pajamas and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Jen, Cody came around earlier and wanted to know if you would meet him at Snowpoint, he wants to show you something, he didn't really explain," my mom greeted me.

I sighed. I guess I'll just get something to eat later. I nodded and called my Togetic to me. We walked outside, the flying Pokémon by my side.

"You ready? This is a long trip were about to take," I said to my Togetic.

It stared at me with its blue eyes, blank blue eyes before it nodded slowly.

I nodded again before we took to the skies, like always.

.

I was flying somewhere to the east of Lake Verity when I heard a loud explosion of sort. I literally saw the ground shake under me. The surprise caught my Togetic and being incapable of gathering her senses we began to fall. The wind was strong and was carrying us west as we fell.

My eyes widened s I saw the ground before my eyes. "Togetic! Get together! Land softly!" I screamed.

She blinked a few times and didn't seem to respond in any other way whatsoever. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. When all of a sudden I felt my feet land softly on the ground, hanging off of Togetic. I climbed of her and looked around. We seemed to be in some barren area, with a lot of dirt, no grass, just dirt.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Togei," Togetic said.

I looked to where she pointed with her wing and saw a pile of fish Pokémon, Magkarp. My eyes widened. This was Lake Verity.

I withdrew my Togetic and began walking through the dried out lake, side stepping puddles. I eyed a stranded Gyrados and felt an urge to help it. I shook my head. No, there's nothing you can do Jen. Even with your special power it's still useless. I heard Red's voice echo in my ears. Yeah, some power I had. I continued to walk through the dry lake when I spotted rows of marching black haired…henchpersons. They seemed to be patrolling the area.

I walked over to them, about to give them a piece of my mind when I stopped. I listened to them a bit. I didn't get what they were saying. Their leader wanted to get the legendary Azelf, but none of them knew why. Another thing they said sparked my interest. None of them were trainers; they had no Pokémon they could use. They were simply here to take out anybody who was curious enough to bother them. They had an interesting motto. If their big truss them up a bit, if their little ones kick them out.

I sighed. I looked around and realized I was in the center of the lake. I looked at the rock wall I hid behind. It looked as if it could be…a cavern. I looked both ways and saw the patrolling henchpersons. I looked up at the cavern and took a deep breath. I swallowed. It wasn't that high but to me it was a skyscraper. I was deathly afraid of heights, but I had to do this. I gulped and started climbing.

Almost there! When I was near the bottom I squeezed my eyes shut and let myself drop to the ground, to fall in a puddle. I shrieked as the cold water seeped through my pants to my skin. I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and pull my through the cavern door.

After my eyes adjusted to the dim light I saw the tall figure of Cody standing before me.

"Cody?" I asked, surprised.

"Shh Jen!" he whispered.

"Sorry," I whispered. "But what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, wondering what he's doing," Cody said pointing deeper into the cave. There was a figure of a tall pale guy who appeared to be around twenty-with spiky blue hair with yellow tips. He was actually kind of good looking, but he was bad.

I crept forward through the cave; Cody hesitated for a few moments before following me. When I was just behind the man he spoke.

"By any chance sweetheart do you know what Pokémon dwells in here?" he asked his voice both as sweet and cold as ice.

I straightened up. "Of course I do! It's Azelf,"

"You're a well informed girl aren't you?" he asked turning to me. Cody stood behind me.

I pursed my lips together. "More informed then you,"

A small smile came to his lips. "Well little miss know it all, do you have any idea how to call upon her?"

I paused. I shouldn't have, but I did. "For matter of fact I do, but I wouldn't tell you even if we were able to do it,"

The corner of his lip twitched. "You do Ah. Hm,"

I toyed with my Pip's Poke ball in my hand.

He eyed it. "No need for that sweetheart, I'll walk out on my own," he walked over to the cavern entrance. "If I'm correct I think we will be seeing each other again," he said before leaving.

I narrowed my eyes. He was charming, appealing; he had a certain aura around him. I hated him.

"Jen…" Cody trailed.

I looked at him and saw him staring at the water in the center of the cavern. The water froze in certain places, forming words.

_The following shall be only for the eyes of the near Invincible. He who be with her shall leave or this will not continue_

I swallowed. Near Invincible? No, no one's invincible, or even close.

"That's you Jen, I have to leave," he said walking out of the cavern.

_Are you alone?_

I nodded.

_ The legendary Pokémon of the world are in danger. If they are hurt the world will fall out of balance and all life will cease to exist in the way it has been for thousands of years, the lives of the Pokémon around you will cease to exist. If you wish to hear what is needed to know return with the one who reads between the lines, the one who hears the silent whispers that others are deaf to._

**End of Part I**

**K, sorry about something, here's the link to Sinnoh Jenny:**

.net/fs5/i/2004/275/6/9/Pokemon_Girl_by_alienfirst_by_


	6. Part II Chapter 1

**Sorry! Really sorry about taking forever to update! The next chapter!**

**Kitsune bookman: Yay! First review! Thanks! **

**Part II; Whispers in the air**

_I heard whispers in my ear,  
Commanding to walk to this world.  
The world of screams, the world of fear,  
Wanting me to be, alone in the woods._

_I had no choice, I had to move,  
The whispers were getting hard to take.  
I followed the whispers and reached the woods,  
Had to end the voice, for my life's sake._

_Darkness prevailed in the thick woods,  
Screams of the dead making me lose control.  
Crying for some help, searching for a way,  
Shouting to myself, "what's the whisperer's goal?"_

Not by me, I found it, it's but part of a poem. Only but three stanzas

**Prologue II**

Xela ran through the woods, alone and in a mess, her short brown hair flying about in the wind, getting in her face, in her green eyes, she pushed it away, but each time she did she tripped, causing her pursuer to get ever so closer.  
Leaves and twigs got caught in her hair, rocks and pebbles skid under her bare feet, hurting her soft skin. Her green ragged cloths in a mess as she ran. She looked back over her shoulder at him, mistake that was a big mistake.  
She tripped over a fallen tree limb on to her knees, scratching her palms on sharp sticks and stones. Her pursuer was upon her now; he loomed over her, frightening like to the little eight year old girl.  
Xela squeezed her eyes shut but nothing came, the man gently took her arm and pulled her up. She unsteadily came to her feet, swaying a little.  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I want to help you," he said in a soft, gentle voice, but there was weird, tone behind it, like he hid something, brusque.  
Xela didn't look at him; she averted her eyes to the ground. She would run away if he didn't have a firm hold in her arm.  
"I'll give you a home, a family, anything you want," he told her.  
She looked up at him, interested. From what she knew she had no family. Her mom died in childbirth, and she doesn't know the whereabouts of her father. She had no home since she ran away from the orphanage in which she was taken to when she was a baby.  
"Ah, I seemed to have gotten your attention eh?" he asked.

Xela didn't respond whatsoever.  
"But, in order for me to help you in those ways you have to do me a little favor,"  
Xela waited for him to continue.  
"I want you to temporary become a Pokémon trainer, I'll let you live in my wife and daughter's old house, they moved, you will go to Professor Birch and get a Treeko to begin your journey, I want you to evolve it into a Sceptile, once you have done that find me, I will be easy to find," he explained.  
Xela was only eight but she wasn't as naïve as people made her out to be. "Why?" she asked.  
The man paused, thinking. Was he making up an excuse? "It's a gift for my daughter, you see, she is an extremely talented trainer, and Sceptile is one of the Region starters she doesn't have," He seemed truthful enough, Xela believed him, she was good with spotting out lies, but their seemed to be something he was keeping from her.  
Xela knew enough about Pokémon and trainers to know that she personally didn't want to, but if it meant getting a home, free food, and maybe even a family? She would do anything. Even if it meant facing her irrational fear of large, intimidating Pokémon.  
"But I'm underage," Xela noted.  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
"Eight,"  
The man paused for a moment. "Doesn't matter, your small for your age, you just turned ten, now go towards the forest and you will come to a small, pitiful town, the one next to the lab building is my wife and daughter's old house, it's empty, except for food and furniture, you have it all to yourself, but don't forget my favor," he explained.  
Xela nodded. She knew she shouldn't trust strangers, but she was helpless right now. The man turned back to follow a path back to small town Xela passed earlier.  
She sighed and turned to walk through the forest to the town he directed her to.

**Chapter One**

Xela eyes fluttered open to the sunlight casting in through the window in her new large bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around. She was exactly where she was when she fell asleep. She was sitting on the carpet surrounded by old Pokémon dolls. The bed was untouched.  
Xela stood up and made her way downstairs. She quickly got something to eat before packing up her bag with extra food and such. She exited the house and walked over to the lab building next door without a word.  
It was empty except for two scientists. She turned to face both of them. "Is one of you Professor Birch?" she asked politely.  
The female shook her head. "He went out for a walk,"  
Xela nodded. "Thank you," she said leaving the building.  
As she walked out of town she thought of what she had to do. She didn't really know why she accepted this, why the strange man had asked her to do it of all people, when he could have gotten his daughter the Pokémon himself, but, he did look like a busy man.

Xela was too engrossed in her own personal thoughts that she didn't notice a brown haired man wearing a lab coat being chased around by a spiky, striped Pokémon until he saw her.  
"Girl! Please help me!" he cried.  
Xela saw the Pokémon and jumped back, a little fearful, it wasn't big or intimidating but it did look dangerous. "H-How am I supposed to do that!"  
"Catch this, it's all I have left, I haven't been out to catch anymore!" he cried, tossing her a Poke ball.  
Xela caught it with both hands and pressed the round button in the center. A lime green, red bellied and yellowed eyed Pokémon emerged. Xela backed a little from it but it went up to her. Xela shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.  
"No, please don't hurt me," she whispered. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the green Pokémon standing before her, yellow eyes wide with curiosity and understanding. She managed a small smile and the Pokémon smiled back.  
"Get that Treeko and help me!" Birch cried, Xela assumed that was who he was.  
So this was Treeko? "Well, Treeko, I guess it's time to fight," she said.  
Treeko looked over at the spiky Pokémon.  
Xela nodded. "Uh…" she trailed looking at his claws. "Scratch!"  
Treeko ran over to the brown Pokémon and scratched, the Pokémon attacked back but the damage was minimal, the Pokémon fainted in a matter of moments.  
Birch looked over at Xela. "I'm a little shaken up, meet me back at my lab with that Pokémon,"

Xela walked into the building, Treeko at her side. Birch walked over to them.  
"I'll like to give you my thanks, you may keep Treeko, and this," he said handing her a small gadget which he explained was a Pokedex.  
"But you have to do something for me," he said  
_Great, more favors_, Xela thought.  
"I want you to become a Pokémon Trainer and gather information on Pokémon with this, collect data throughout all of Hoenn,"  
_Oh, I can do that, I already have to, well, basically,_ Xela nodded.  
And with that Xela left the building to start working on her favors.

**Short chapter, I know, but it's meant to be that way, by the way, Xela is pronounced like Zela.**


	7. Part II Chapter 2

**Hi! Short tile period between updates (like real short) but I'm bored. So here's the next chapter. (What? I want to finish up some fanfics so I can start my new one! (What? I love PotC! ^^)**

**_Chapter Two_**

_Xela was walking out of town, she continued north until she got to a body of water. She wasn't really that strong of a swimmer, but she could swim, but the land on the other side was a ways away, she would get tired before she reached it.  
She turned back and stepped food into the grass. A high pitched yip hurt her ears and she looked down. A small black puppy like Pokémon lay on the ground, tail between its paws.  
A tear fell down Xela's cheek as she kneeled down to help the injured cub. It stayed still as she wrapped its tail in a couple long blades of grass that acted like a bandage.  
The puppy slowly stood up and half ran half limped a circle around her, yipping happily. Xela grinned, happy about the puppy's safety, happy she made a new friend. _

As Xela walked to the first Gym leader's town she looked around, battling trainers along the way, she challenged each one of them personally; she had to get this Treeko to evolve twice.  
While she wasn't battling she was searching and calling out for her friend.  
"Wolf? Wolf where are you?" she called.  
She glimpsed a tall wagging in the woods. "Wolf?"  
No one answered her. Xela giggled. "Well I guess I'll just leave without you," she waited for a moment but nothing happened. She walked forward a few paces before a large mass pounded on me, tackling me to the ground.  
Xela rolled over on her back and grinned after seeing the grinning wolf like Pokémon licking her face. Of course she was frightened at first, before she realized who it was. She giggled. "Wolf! You evolved!" she said rubbing him behind his ears.  
Wolf grinned, nodding it's head.  
Xela pointed her Pokedex towards him. "Mytitina, the wolf-like Pokémon, it stalks its prey at night, an excellent hunter," the mechanical voice informed.  
"A Mytitina huh?" she asked.  
Wolf's toothy grin grew wider. "Well, I have task to complete, would you come with me?"  
Wolf nodded.  
Xela grinned. "But I'm going to assign you a Poke ball for when we have to go inside places okay? People don't really like seeing big Pokémon walking freely around, but when we're outside they will just have to deal with that,"  
Wolf frowned his opinion and Xela patted his head.

Xela managed to make her way to the fourth Gym, the trainers in the Gym were no different than the ones outside, but when she got to the Gym Leader, well, let's just say it wasn't as easy as she thought.  
The female Gym Leader raised an eyebrow. "You're a trainer? You look a little young," she said looking the girl up and down.  
"I'm small for my age," Xela said defiantly.  
The Gym leader shrugged and called out her Pokémon.  
"Treeko! Come on out!" Xela called withdrawing her Pokémon.

The first Pokémon went down in a flash with a multiple scratches, and a couple razor leafs here and there. Her second and last Pokémon didn't go so well.  
"Treeko, good job, keep it up! Razor Leaf!" Xela cried.  
Sharp leaves shot out towards the opposing Pokémon, but it took little damage. Xela groaned.  
"Rock Tomb," The Gym Leader ordered.  
A boulder fell on top of Treeko, incasing him inside, Xela gasped. The boulder fell apart and Treeko lay on the ground fainted.  
A tear streaked down her cheek as she bent her head down. "I lost,"  
The Gym leader shook her head. "You have another Poke ball in your hand,"

Xela's face brightened. "Go wolf!"  
The Gym leader's eyes widened and she looked fearful for an instant, but it only lasted for a mere second. "Rock Tomb,"  
"Miss, please, miss," Xela muttered.  
It missed!  
"Wolf! Metal Claw!" she cried. Her Pokémon now looked half fainted. Xela grinned.  
"Try that again, Rock Tomb," the Gym leader said annoyed.  
"Dodge Wolf! Now!" Xela cried franticly.  
He narrowly missed the attack, it grazed him a little, trapping one paw underneath the boulder, but her pulled it free.  
Xela winced. "End him with Metal Claw,"  
Wolf limped over to the rock Pokémon and clawed at it. It stood its ground for a moment before falling to the ground, fainted.  
Xela breathed out a sigh of relief as the Gym Leader revived their Pokémon.  
"Well, here's your first badge," she said handing Xela a small round badge.  
Xela slipped it in her bag, before she could say thanks Treeko started changing. Her Pokedex said it was now a Grovyle. One more evolution to go.  
But how did it evolve? It fainted?  
"You look confused," the Gym Leader smiled.  
"How did it evolve? It fainted," Xela asked.  
"You didn't see the purple stone in its hand? It must have picked it up, it was an evolution stone, it makes you evolve if the Pokémon's ready and can,"  
Xela nodded, thanking her before leaving.

Xela stood in front of the doors of a Gym, she wasn't sure what number it was but it was the next one. Her eyes grew wide as Grovyle began evolving; she had just defeated a little boy that ran up to her. He ran away not really sad or happy, just more determined.  
He was now a Sceptile. Xela bit her lip. She didn't want to give him up now. She had grown attached to the grass Pokémon, as well, as Wolf and the other wolf cub Pokémon she caught.  
She drew in a frightened breath and entered the Gym.  
As she battled through the different rooms-one trainer in each- and picked different doors in which she thought she would win, she thought this over to herself. She was frightened to battle, she was strong enough, but, she was frightened that he friends might get taken away.  
Xela beat the trainer she was on now and went through the last door where she came face to face with the Gym Leader.  
Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was. It was the man who asked her to do this. She backed away slowly, trying to get away but he stood up.  
"Um, I've come to challenge you," she said trying to keep her voice steady.  
"Treeko evolved into a Sceptile," he said calmly.  
"Yeah? So? Pokémon do that, and trainers battle people like you," Xela said referring to people like you with a hidden meaning, not just Gym Leaders, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"We had an agreement,"  
"I don't care! I didn't know I would get attached to my Pokémon! Scept loves me! And I love him! I'm never going to willingly give him up! Or Wolf! Or any of the other wolf cub Pokémon I caught!" I cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
He closed his eyes. "I hoped that this wouldn't come to this," he said. He walked over to her. Xela turned to run away, clutching her bag to her chest. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him, grabbing the bag from her. He emptied the contents to the ground and picked up Sceptile's ball.  
"Now to get this on the boat to Sinnoh," he said walking out of the Gym through a secret back door. Xela followed him-after gathering up her remaining five poke ball- and jumped on his back.  
"You monster! Give him back to me!" she cried, nails clawing at her skin.  
He shoved her off of him, and she fell to the ground, hitting her head. The last thing Xela saw before blacking out was the red haired man walking off into the distance.

Xela sat with her arms around her knees in the cramped storage deck of the boat. The boat was departed for the Sinnoh region. That was a long ways away. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic. Her pups were in their poke balls, but Wolf lay curled up next to her, breathing softly. She snuck on this boat.  
She wasn't going to let anybody take her Scept away from her; no one could take her friends away.  
This, this was just the beginning of little eight year old Xela's adventure.

**End of Part II**

**yes, I know, real short part, but I don't have much going for Xela and I want to get to Part III. So, how do you like the poem at the start of Part II, in the start of Part I?  
**


	8. Part III Chapter 1

**So, yay! ^^ I have the next chapter up! ^^ This is just the prologue of Part Three though. PS, I am not sick in any which, way, means, or form.  
**

**WritersWand**

**Part III: The Devil's Daughter**

**Prologue III**

**Mary Elizabeth Wekes**

You were there when I needed you  
to catch me if I'd fall  
But daddy didn't love me  
he didn't care at all

When I was sick, you cured me  
made sure I was ok  
but daddy never did that  
because he went away

you put me in this life  
and were always there for me  
but daddy wasn't there  
it was hard for him to see

I was tucked into bed  
and was kissed good-night  
but daddy was never there  
to turn off the light  
_~Not by me  
_Jokes there are; not few but many  
about the lawyers we distain  
'till we need a good attorney  
To represent and make our claim  
Then the jokes are not so funny  
When quick success becomes our aim  
Thus my purpose is defending  
Those whose job proceeds unending  
And so my friends in this debate  
I am the devil's advocate

_~Not by me_

Mary Elizabeth was sixteen years old, she would be turning seventeen in less than a week, also in less than a week, school will be starting, her last year of school. She took normal classes you take in school, but also classes in order to be a Coordinator.  
She had a friend who was learning how to be a mechanic, but he also wanted be a trainer. Kids don't go to these kinds of schools these days, when their ten they just went off, but back then, they did, the earliest they went off on their own was fifteen.  
This isn't modern; this is the past, portal into the Pokémon past.

Mary Elizabeth has long black hair that she kept back in a braid every day; she had deep blue eyes and pale skin, which is rare for her hair being so dark. She walked out of the door of her house in Sunishore city. The shining sun blazed down on the city, leaving them in intense heat.  
She quickly walked over to the house next door to her own. When she entered she saw the middle aged couple sitting at the table, the TV was on and they watched it, talking little.

The woman turned to her. "He's in his room,"  
"Yeah, he's been in there a lot," the man said.  
"He always is, he's not really a people person, he's always loved those things he creates, machines,"  
Mary Elizabeth nodded. She knew, she understood him well, one of the few people who did.  
"Except for you dear, I don't know you manage it but you pull him away from those things and out into the world, thank you Mary," his mom said.  
Mary Elizabeth nodded. "Your welcome," she said walking over to his bedroom door. She knocked softly.  
"It's unlocked," he called from inside the room.  
Her hand fell to the knob and she slowly opened the door, peeking her head through, and there he was, standing in the middle of the room tinkering with one of his inventions. His blue hair ruffled up, instead of it's usual spikes, like he's been awake all night and been running his hand through it, he tends to do that when he's thinking hard, when he's frustrated. His skin was already creased, stress and too much thinking tends to do that. But he was still pretty good looking. He wasn't extremely popular or anything but, people liked him, well, along with being curious.  
She hated the jokes some of the other kids made, she wanted to slap them for every mean joke they said about her best friend. When he saw her he jumped up.  
"Oh, hi Mary," he said.  
"Hey Cy," she said.  
He frowned. "You know I hate that,"  
Mary grinned. "Yet you always let me get away with it,"  
He shrugged. "You're a girl,"  
Mary put her hands on her hips. "And is there something wrong with that?"  
He stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head. "Nothing."  
She grinned. "That's what I thought,"  
He went back to tinkering with his machine.  
Mary looked around the chaotic mess of his room. "I need to get a caution sign for you room, maybe even one of those 'Warning, Nuclear' signs," she joked.  
He didn't answer, but she saw the side of his mouth slightly curve up into a smile.  
Mary sighed. "Ok Cy, I'm taking you out, and I'm going to try again to find you a life,"  
He looked up at her from where he kneeled by his machine. "But I'm almost done, just this one thing-"  
Mary interrupted him before he could go off on some technological rant. "There's probably little oxygen in here, saying there's no windows, you need some fresh air,"  
He gave in, giving the genius excuse. "Yeah, maybe if I get some fresh air I will get my brain more active and…"  
She sighed, half listening to him. Boy's brain was never not active.  
He looked up when she sighed. "Alright, let's go," he said standing up, brushing back his hair with his hand quickly.  
Mary smiled and grabbed his hand, bringing him outside.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"I have no idea," Mary replied with a laugh.  
He sighed.  
They ended up at the elevator that led up to the top of the lighthouse.  
"This lighthouse needs work, maybe I should see if the town elders would let me work on it…" he trailed.  
Mary flicked the side of his head.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"Every time you talk about your work I'll flick you, have some fun Cy,"  
He closed his eyes. "Fine,"  
When we reached the top of the lighthouse Mary noticed she was still holding his hand. He looked down, seeming to have just noticed as well. She blushed a little, pulled away, and walked over to the big windows that showed seamlessly endless water, if you used the binoculars you could see rocks, the caverns, and the Pokémon league.  
He walked over to her as they looked out through the window.  
"You brought me here to look at water? I'm sorry Mary Elizabeth Wekes but I can do that at home," he said, She knew he was joking, even if he did to always sound serious; he had a dry kind of humor.  
Mary turned to look at him. "No!" she said pretending to be offended. "I brought you here to look at water in detail," she grinned in a joking matter.  
She put a coin in the binoculars and turned them to face the window because they pointed down. She looked in but was kind of bored with what I saw, so I allowed him to look through.  
He peered through and continued to look through it without getting bored. Mary sighed. Take it to Cy to find something interesting with the most simplest of things.  
"Move over," she said as he shifted a little so he looked through the right lens while she looked through the left.  
The lenses were pointed at the Pokémon League.  
"You dreaming about the future?" Mary asked, eyes not leaving the lenses.  
He shrugged. "Only for a mere second when my hand slipped and it moved over here-" he began.  
Mary stepped in. "You can do it, you don't have to hide your dreams or doubt yourself, but right now most people will assume you're just going into Mechanics," she said raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm taking a few classes on training,"  
"Yeah, but you should also take some on just about Pokémon in general, like some of the classes I'm taking—the whole school knows I want to be a Coordinator even though I'm only taking one class, cause that's all that is needed, but to be anything in the field of Pokémon you kind of need to take just plain Pokémon classes," Mary sighed.  
He rolled his eyes. "My Father is an old trainer-my mother an retired Ranger- I think I know enough about Pokémon,"  
"Yeah, and my parents are both Coordinators still and I even still learn new things in those classes, there's some new things you know," she pointed out.  
He shrugged. "Anyways, this is what I was really examining," he turned the binoculars to the right a bit and focused them in. "See that platform of a rock out there? That looks like it's used for something—and that strip of land about a mile out?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"It has to be for something, I'm curious-"  
"Your always curious,"  
He ignored her an continued. "I'm curious what it's for, when I graduate I'm going to travel Sinnoh to the farthest reaches discovering things, probably other regions too-no, they're not important-" he began.  
_ethnocentric_, Mary thought.  
"And of course while I'm traveling I'm going to be doing my Mechanic and Trainer work too," he finished.  
"…alone?" Mary asked.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Oh…" she trailed sadly.  
"Oh, but you will be busy in different cities working as a famous Coordinator anyways Mary," he added.  
She gave a small smile while still looking in the binoculars. "I guess…"  
They knelt on the ground as they looked through the lenses, Mary pulled away and looked at the boy.  
"Cy?" she asked.  
"Yeah?" he asked still looking through the binoculars.  
"I have something to tell you,"  
Now realizing what she meant he looked away from the binoculars and at her. "What is it?"  
"…Cy…you know I love you right?" Mary asked, not really sure what she meant. At first she intended it to be in the best friend or brother way-nah, siblings annoy each other, best friend way, but she wasn't so sure.  
"I love you too Mary Elizabeth Wekes," he said. Mary wasn't sure how he meant it either, but they leaned in closer to each other, the room was empty but it seemed to get dimmer and quieter, everything fell into pace with them.  
And they kissed.

About two years later the same pair sat in the same old room from before, it was still cluttered with machines and stuff, but the couple was now nineteen. The difference was that they now held a baby girl a couple months old; she had a heedful of black hair and brilliant blue eyes, her tanned like skin matched of her fathers.  
There was no trouble with their families, the parents liked both of them, and they adored the little girl, they were a little disappointed that they were a little young but at least they were adults. The still new father was a year into his Mechanic and Trainer lifestyle and Mary Elizabeth, the new mom was a Coordinator of a handful of contests.  
They were planning on moving away from the bustling city of Sunishore to a quiet neighborhood in Twinleaf town, on the opposite coast of Sinnoh. They had quickly agreed and set off to move into their new house where they happily set up in between contests, battles, and expeditions.  
The first two years went by without much trouble, everyone was happy, but when the baby girl turned two the father began to change. He challenged and beat all the Gyms but was yet to beat the Pokémon champ, a young woman about their age with a very strong Blastoise. Yet he began to get very deep into his work, not the trainer work, but a mix between his Mechanic work and another work. A work in which he kept secrets from his girl. He became cold and harsh, once threatening to burn the house down.  
Then one day, he just got up and left in the middle of the night when his wife and little girl were asleep. They woke, and from that day on the little girl, Lily Cyrene Wekes, lived on without the strong hand of a father to guide her.


End file.
